A Black's Fire
by Zodiac Author
Summary: Athena Elladora Black has never been 'normal.' Only now in a series of letters with Tyler Stanfield, is she learning who she is.
1. 1st Letter

Author Notes: I hope you like enough to keep reading.

It has been quite some time since I have written any Fan Fiction. It's about I did something I greatly enjoy doing.

As well, I am not going to say if you don't review I won't write. I read Fan Fiction and if I like it I don't say anything… so… basically I'm not going to be a hypocrite. Thank you and I hope you enjoy whether or not you say something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I wouldn't be on this site writing Harry Potter fan fictions. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe. I do not.

**A Black's Fire**

Letter 1

_Saturday, June 14_

Dear Tyler Stanfield, 

_You've never met me. But I was looking for you. I was told to my someone and it's a long story._

_So to begin things off. _

_My name is Athena Elladora Black. My mom says my name was given to me by my father. Unfortunately I don't who he is. I do have a wallet picture of him. He has ice cold eyes (they remind me of a vampire's) that are full of pride. His long hair, you know Elrond from Lord of the Rings, that long, but it's held back in a ponytail. It's black just like mine. As black as volcanic rock. Mom says that he was the most handsome man she had ever met. _

_I look a lot like him but my eyes are a dark blue—like my mom's. My hair is shoulder length, but I often put it up in a ponytail. I'm short for my age. From Mom's or Dad's side, I don't know. Mom says that Dad was tall. Everything that she tells me of him reminds me of an Elf. Why? She tells me he was a master of illusion. _

_Why do I keep talking about my dad? I hate him! _

_Well, anyways, even though I'm short, I'm not the most horrible looking person in the world. Mom says I take after my dad in that regards. She says I have that same Elf-like appearance as Dad. Being only 17 and not busty, some either laugh at me or just smile. Mom says you don't see Arwen with huge tits._

_My friends often desert me. Weird things happen when I'm around. _

_On my first day of kindergarten, one of the boys had stolen my new purple jacket that Mom had made. As he held it away, it shed purple ink all over him. The more he taunted me, the more he got on himself. _

_When I was ten, some friends and I went on a haunted Halloween hike. I got lost. _

_Eerie noises were around me. Skeletons hang in the trees above me. High pitched squeals from bats screamed from above me. Even as I write this, I can feel the chilling ghostly wind running down my spine. The full moon came out, and I cradled myself hoping for some form of courage or help. _

_But the fear receded as swift as it came. The forest was full of blue light. My eyes seemed to have absorbed all the moonlight and made me able to see the trail back. My hair sparked with electricity. How long I walked, I didn't know and don't remember. _

_The looks. I wasn't Athena to them anymore. I was another monster on the trail but not plastic. Their screams… I still hear them in my nightmares. Blood-curdling screams so much more real than a horror film. Possessed. Monster. Demon._

_Tyler, I stared as they ran. What had I done? I've been missing for hours. I, Athena, then saw what I was to them._

_My eyes were icy blue, which matched my father's exactly. My hair writhed behind me like Medusa's snakes. My already pale skin glowed blue. I remember the pain, the hurt, and the feelings of loneliness as I fell to my knees. A tear fell down my cheek then evaporated in the blue fire._

_For hours I sat crying only to have the tears boil into salt on my face. My fire dimmed and Mom picked me up._

_Then the running started. We would move, I would make friends, something would happen, and we would have to move again. _

_The thing is my powers are growing and I can't stop it. I killed my boyfriend just last night. Not on purpose, on accident. _

_It had been one year since we had last moved. Jessie, my boyfriend since I had moved into Stonebank, had taken me out to the coast for a picnic. _

_He was a member of the Stonebank Whalers basketball team and track coach. He was dark brown hair, blue eyes, and hot. Mr. Paris ran the local bank so he was wealthy as well as polite. Everything a girl could want._

_We watched the sun set and ate our picnic. I wish it had never ended. I could tell you all the details… It's written on my memory forever. But I was worried._

_Tyler, I'm going to tell you the complete truth. How long would it last? Would Jessie run away from me if he ever saw me going to a fit (my mom and I dubbed them). Would that be tomorrow, next month, next year?_

_After an hour, Jessie turned back around with light tears in his eyes. "Ella, I have something to tell you." _

"_Shoot." I rubbed my ear and started to pick up the sandy blanket._

"_I think we need to start seeing other people."_

_My anger that I had tried to keep down exploded in a mass of dark clouds. Across the ocean, the sun darkened. A fiery hot wind blew and whipped my hair around like snakes._ I couldn't control myself. _The wind churned the sea into a pot of doom. My dark eyes turned into a whirlwind of white lightning. My hair once again crackled with energy. The air around me vibrated with power then detonated with blue fire to start the Apocalypse. If you have ever seen Dragonball Z, Tyler, you would know what this looked like. _

_I was pissed off!_

_I enjoyed watching Jessie squirm. His life depended on if he should move or stay still. Like a deer in the headlights. _

_The sky began to get darker until it was as dark as midnight. The rain started to fall. Not fall, pour. It was Niagara Falls. The wind started to howl and batter the sand around us. But for Jessie and me, we were protected. _

_I was going to get Jessie. No element would let me have my revenge! He was mine!_

_The time between then and after, I can't remember. When the sand settled in a crater around us, Jessie Paris was only a chard shell. _

_Though, the hurricane was gone, I was still a glowing a hot blue fireball. I laughed, sneered. "Take that filthy Muggle." _

_Then I fainted. As I lay on the sand, 'Muggle' repeated in my darkness. 'Muggle.' It felt right on my tongue. Like it belonged there. _

_My dreams spun. I didn't even know what it meant. Let alone how I knew it. I wasn't ever the one to make up words (I had burnt the fluff a poodle when I had first tried).  
_

_When I awoke, I realized what I had just done. I could be put in the electric chair. But would my powers protect me? Or would my blue light make them turn off the chair then send me Area Fifty-One? _

_Two things were on my mind. First, no one should find Jessie's body. Not until this night had been forgotten. The second was that Mom and I would have to run away. _

_Again. Of course, again, it was my fault. Mine and my evil powers that I could never control._

_I looked around and tried to use my powers. If they could be used when angry why can't I use them if I should need them? I looked deep within myself to look for that blue fire. Where was it? When I went into rages, it felt like my heart would erupt, so maybe right there. I felt a small force glowing from deep within myself. I sat down onto the ground to try to meditate._

_My brain took time to clear but I was able. I reached out towards the fire that glowed in the middle of my chest, but it burnt me back. _

_A laugh came from around me. _"You're not supposed to play with me until you learn how to, Athena Elladora Black."

"Who are you?"My words did not come out of my mouth but out of my head.

_The fire shimmered as its flames licked in a certain rhythm—like it was alive. It was the thing that was laughing! _

"It's not who am I. But what am I. And where I came from. Your father had me. And from him I was pasted down to you. I have grown wild from improper care. But there is a reason for this meeting. Few of your kind are able to do this. But this is a serious matter."

"What are you?"_ I cried silently._

"That I cannot say just yet, but I need you to do something. Look in the back of the Across America, where you find the pen pals section. Find a name of Tyler Maria Stanfield. Send her a letter and tell her everything. This letter is everything! If you don't, I will get out of control to much. Today was just the beginning, if this letter is not sent!"_ Its fiery voice changed to urgency. Its flames licked around her again. _

"What..."

"GO! Jessie Paris is under a sand dune. No one will find him 'til you are forgotten."

_I found myself outside myself again and Jessie's shell had disappeared and was replaced by a huge sand dune. Before I left the beach, I made sure to turn back to where Jessie Paris was now. "How was the barbecue?" I muttered then left._

_The walk home was slow and peaceful. Different than the pain and horror of just a little while ago. _

_As soon as I got home, I woke Mom and we packed. We left the house late in the night. As Mom and I left Stonebank, I slept. This morning I awoke to write this letter. We dropped it off at a post office somewhere in New York state and continued driving._

_Now you know who I am. An inner war rages inside me everyday. To blow up or settle down is the question I have to answer everyday! But when I saw your name, I felt as if you had all the answers to my war. Please write back and help me. Do what you feel like you have to do._

Athena  
Elladora  
Black


	2. Pheonix Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I wouldn't be on this site writing Harry Potter fan fictions. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe. I do not.

Author Note: Sorry this one isn't as good as the first one…

Tyler slowly walked out of Magical Menagerie and surveyed the familiar scene. Witches and wizards strolled around each doing their own thing.

Unfortunately right now, most were talking about how Voldemort had expanded his territory into the states. It seemed no longer that he just wanted Europe for his tyranny but the whole world. But the U.S. Ministry of Magic had tried to keep life as normal as possible.

Tyler approached the wall that lead out of Phoenix Alley. She brought up her wand and before tapping the bricks to leave stared at her wand.

It had been almost been 10 years when she first stepped into Aliver's store. As she had grown, she knew the day would come when she would enter schooling. It was early August before school started. Her parents had taken her to Phoenix Alley but this time with the need to get a wand. She was over 11 (the international wizarding magic age) and entering Phoenix Academy later that month.

Aliver had come up to her and smiled but it only turned his face into a bunch of wrinkled paper. "Ahh... Miss Stanfield… I knew you would show up soon." He had disappeared behind the shelves then brought out five different wands.

Each one didn't fit. And the next twenty hadn't worked either. When he had finally brought out a 10 inches, ash-wood handle with a leech shaft, and a griffin feather, it had fit her perfectly. The feeling of being combined with this simple piece of wood made her become what she was now. An honorable member of wizarding society, not just a kid.

When Aliver told her that a griffin was the sign of courage, pride, curiosity, and honesty; she understood why it had chosen her. When she entered school, Tyler learned to live up to her wand. A griffin.

Tyler tapped on a few bricks and it disappeared to reveal a small archway. A glass paned door stood to her right and she entered then dropped her bags. The room was full of knickknacks. A Japanese screen cut off most Tyler's view of the room but it did not matter. Off to one side was a pile of old junk. Directly across in front was an old fashioned bicycle.

She knew this place by heart. This was her home. Actually this was the downstairs. This was the section that her parents made just to make sure that neighbors did not get the idea that they were a magical family. It was known as The Oldies but Goodies.

Tyler's mom was a Muggle born with Muggle friends. Because she loved her friends, when Mrs. Stanfield married Argos she did not just all go and become a witch a disappeared. So Tyler's family ran two different lives. One was her father, Argos, was a librarian—which he was. He actually worked in Phoenix Alley's library of spell books. But the neighbors did not know that. Her mom, Amy, worked as a journalist for the local newspaper. That also meant inside and outside the wizarding world.

So there were only a few times they were all home.

Tyler's mom called from upstairs. She grabbed her bags and ran up the flight of stairs. The kitchen table was piled high with the evening mail. Amy sat beside with an open notebook and a pen. Her light brown hair had been pulled back into a small pony tail and her green eyes were reading a sheet of paper but when Tyler entered she looked up.

"You have a letter in the Muggle mail." She reached in the pile and dropped a few official looking envelopes onto the ground. "Should be here somewhere. Here!" Amy handed over a small envelope and handed it to Tyler.

As Tyler looked at the mail, she became confused. She never got letters in Muggle mail. Then it accorded to her. She had put her address down in some magazine.

Grabbing her bag, she ran into her small room. In the corner was her pile of school supplies along with a small box that contained all her Quidditch stuff, along with her Nimbus xXx. On her wall hung the flags of her favorite Quidditch and also some of the cards she had gotten when she was elected class president. And her small American Barn Owl, Maize, twittered from above her head. The rest of her room looked pretty normal at first glance. Beside her small bed was a large bookcase that might have held regular books, but if looked upon as close glances showed titles such as, Jinxes for the Jinxed Defenses for Dark Arts and Which Charm? She fell on her bed and went to read her letter. The front of the envelope contained only her address and the stamp. There was no return address. Then she began.__

Dear Tyler Stanfield, 

_You've never met me. But I was looking for you. I was told to by someone and it's a long story._

_So to begin things off. _

_My name is Athena Elladora Black …_

Tyler continued to read it until she got to the end and gasped. Athena was a witch and did not know it. What could happen to her if she never trained? She threw herself off her bed and ran back into the kitchen then shoved the letter into her mom's face.

Amy calmly took it away and read it. "This is not good, baby. I'm sending a letter to your principal. Right away. Something needs to be done." She whirled her seat around and opened a small counter drawer. After rummaging through it, she pulled out a piece of parchment paper. Quickly she began scribbling__

Monday, June 16

Dear Athena Elladora Black,

I understand everything. For some reason, your fire knew to reply to me. You see, Athena, I have the same power.

_I go to Phoenix Academy where I train to control my fire, as you say, most just say magic. It seems as if in your case of magic, you never went to a school to control it, so little by little you found it growing. Until it just burst. _

_My mother is sending a letter to my headmaster to see about open spots. But I'm not sure if there is one. I am sure we can find some way to get you into a school._

_I am sending this our way. In 'our' I mean the wizarding way. By Owl. This is Maize, by barn owl. She will be our transportation for sending letters. That way the letters will not be able to be intercepted in the mail. Wizarding owls also can track without knowing an address. I don't know how… but they can._

_And I can write and not worry about not getting to you. _

_Athena, this is very important! I don't know what could happen if you don't get some schooling! Either your fire will just consume you, or maybe you could be come another dark wizard._

_You should be getting a letter, quite soon from a wizarding school. Please tell me everything from there on._

Tyler Stanfield


	3. 2nd Letter

Author's Notes: Hey, I mentioned I would not say I won't write if you don't review. People are reading it, but is anyone actually enjoying it? Please tell me so I don't feel I'm going through a futile effort.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I wouldn't be on this site writing Harry Potter fan fictions. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe. I do not.

**A Black's Fire**

Letter 2__

_June, Tuesday 24_

Tyler Stanfield,

_Once more I write to you after your letter reached me. Where should I start though? So much as happened to me in just the last 24 hours. Bellatrix. Tonks. Mother._

_Mother. I wish… I wish I could have saved her. Now that I know more about what I am, I wish I could have just said a word and the pain wouldn't have been laid upon her. One day, I promise, Tyler, I promise to revenge her death._

_Not now though, Tyler, the reality of her death still lingers in every bone of my body. First the answers to your letter._

_I'm a witch? And what I have done is magic? It's not some weird power in which I have no control over? I can use it. I'm not alone either. Thank you, Tyler._

_Now from where I left off. After our flight to Ohio, we settled down. I started going to the nearest high school and Mom took up a job in a day-care. The feds were after us, yet, and all we could do was wait._

_This night, just about 3 hours ago, my mother was murdered. Killed by means of magic. Tyler! I'm alone… what am I to do? I hate being this. How can someone with such awesome power… use them for that kind of hatred?_

_My mother and I had a fight somewhere about eight o'clock. Over my dad. She loved him. I hated him. What more was there? When I left, it would be the last things I ever said to her as myself. When I came to the small park blocks away from our small apartment, I slid down into an abandoned bench. The night was young and the moon was shining behind the oak trees._

_A beam of green light disrupted my thoughts and I glanced up. A cloaked figure bent over and straightened. The absence of a face looked around. I then noticed what I had thought was no face was a white mask. Two spots where its eyes glowed underneath caught mine._

_From within the darkness of robes, a wand was pulled. "Good evening, Muggle." A woman's soft but sinister voice hissed underneath the hood. "Don't you know that being alone outside at night is dangerous?"_

_A step was taken towards me, and I stood. "I fear no-one. People fear me." I pulled the black hair out of my eyes as they went icy cold._

_The woman, who I discovered later was named Bellatrix, looked down at me. I now noticed he was closer only inches towering above me. "You don't fear people who have just killed someone in front of you?"_

_I glanced where Bellatrix had just been. There was a dead body and the ground. The warm summer air sucked in and filled my lungs._

"_I see you are afraid." She brought her face close to mine. "I know your eyes." Her wand stuck into my stomach. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Athena Elladora Black." I murmured. I wanted somehow to not be afraid but I was afraid. I closed my eyes as I felt the comfort of the fire within me. So it hadn't abandoned me._

"_This is an interesting development. So Dolohov didn't kill Black's wife. I'm so sorry he's already dead." The woman sneered and pulled off her mask. Cold blackened eyes met mine and long black hair fell through the hole in hood._

_I stood up straighter and my fire built hotter. "Don't talk about my mom that way!" I pushed her away and blue fire sprung to my fingertips. "Don't talk about her!"_

_The woman laughed and I froze with my body growing blue. "You think you can command me?" She brought the wand up to my chest and a sneer crossed what would have been pretty lips. "Imperio!"_

_I don't know what happened in between the walk home and the sound of my mother screaming. All I remember is waking up from a seeming trance in front of my house. Bellatrix standing yelling Avada Kedavra. My mother falling down in the green blast. The smoke of fire making it hard to breath._

_She disappeared in a blinding light as my fire took over my body. I didn't know what I was doing. All I felt was the animal instincts of running away with Mom's limp body in my arms. I hid in a cave cradling my only parent close then began to go inside once to speak to the fire within myself once more._

"What do I do?"_ I shouted into the burning inferno of my magic._

"Use the words Expecto Patronum, if you should be attacked. Dementors are around. This mist says it all."_ It liked its flames. _"Go to the southern end of the park, a woman awaits you there. She is a witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. She will be waiting for you."

_I nodded and then the words unstuck themselves. _"What about Mom?"

"Use the words Incendio. She'll be burned."_ The fire softly dimmed. _"You have to let her go, Athena. She is gone but she will not die for naught."

_As the fire spoke, these words, I reeled in the tears and left its presence. I held my hand over Mom's body and recited the fire's words. Then left to find Nymphadora and Maize landed on my shoulder._

_She was easy to find. Her hair was bubble gum pink and had a heart shaped face. I stepped up and held my head up high. "Nymphadora Tonks?"_

_The woman nodded and turned to look straight me in the eye then your owl on my shoulder. "Miss Athena Elladora Black?" She spoke with a total British accent._

_My head tilted. "I was told to find you, Nymphadora."_

"_You found me, and call me Tonks. Now wotcher. Athena, I was sent to get you. It's a rather difficult business after your attack by Bellatrix. For now, you're to come with me. Take my arm and wotcher. This will probably hurt a little." She smiled coyly her merry green eyes shimmering._

_I grabbed and the feeling of being squeezed through a plastic tube surrounded my body. Within the seconds, the feeling ebbed and I stood in broad daylight on a lonely street with Nymphadora Tonks._

_A house stood before me with the number 12 on it. I blinked and took a step forward. "Where am I?"_

"_You can see it?" She looked sideways at me._

"_See what?" I looked over at her and walked towards the old house. "Are we going in there?"_

"_Yes."_

_She led me inside with Maize and put me in a room telling me that I would be told a few answers in time. So I spent the time writing this letter with some old yellow-ish parchment paper that I found in a desk and an old fashioned quill. It felt odd the whole time and I kept having to get more ink. Now I'm going to send Maize out the window and wait for some more answers and your reply._

_Athena_

_Elladora_

_Black_


End file.
